The Untold Story Of Arima The Hedgwolf
by Alana.The.Pokehuman.Fangirl
Summary: The Daughter Of Eclipse and Alana has her own story of her life. She soon fell in love with a pure angel who happens to be her father's enemy. But Arima will soon have to face the ultimate test in her life *Warning there is sex scenes in this story*
1. Chapter 1

Pain, Sadness, Lonlyness, Abandoned and Unloved... those were the only things I knew in my life, but you may ask "why do you feel this way?" Well I'll tell you why... My name is Arima, Arima The Hedgwolf and this is my story on how all the nagitivity was washed away.

My father didn't seem like he cared about me nore my brothers or sisters, but it was only our mother that took care of us ... I used to be a daddy's girl but then ... I learned the hard way that he never cared, I was about a few months old I was able to speak since I'm half demon, and demons have a fast growth , I was sitting with my knees up and I was rocking back and forth "Daddy doesn't love me" I said my mother who was next to me looks at me shocked "*gasp* sweetheart don't say that " she says in reply "your father does love you it's just he's always been like this" she finishes her sentence "No he doesn't " My father says as he leans on the wall with his arms crossed "*sigh* (I knew it...)" I say in my head and I tear up more.

After that day I forever told my self my father never cares about me, it was almost as if my heart was split in two and it was bleeding, one day when my mother was pregnant the third time my father went missing and he never came back for 4 years... That just prooves to me more that he shows little care about his family , when he did comeback he never asked how we was doing, no he made my mother forget about him, and to make matters worse she turned into a exe, I saw how much pain she was in and did he come back when she needed him? no...

At this point I simpily felt like I fell in a dark hole inside my self and no one could help me... my hole family was coming apart, it wasn't long until I hear the scrams of my mother crying in agonizing pain and I notice a pure white male hedgewolf with pure white clothes who just threw what looks like holy water and he grabs her by the hand, I then teleport were she was and I pushed him away "Leave my mother alone!" I yell out to him "My Child...I was only checking to see what was wrong with your mother" he says calmly "Well I'm sorry to say this but you're hurting her."

My brother Espiridión appered and took my mother and teleports back home "May her soul rest in peace" the whote hegewolf says and he begins walking off "Wait!" I ran to him and I grabbed his arm and he stops and looks at me "what's your name?" I asked and his yellow eyes look ay me and he spoke in that same soft voice calmly "My name is Crusade" "Crusade...huh? well then Cusade time for some questions" I cross my arms and my darkbrown eyes spiercing into his soul "Who are you? and why are you here?" "Well I'm a servent for our holy father and the reason why i'm here is none of your concern" he says before walking off.

"W-wait!" I call out but he was already gone and I sigh and then I went to check on my mother, she was placed in a capsule so that she doesn't hurt her self any more and the worst part was that she was unconsus and her wounds were bad "in this case she won't be able to live" says my bother who was looking at her wounds, it felt a knife slit my heart open and I wanted to cry so much, the sad emotion was getting to much and I bit my lip. "I have to find dad" I say in my head then I dashed out to find my father.

I ran and ran as much as my legs could carry me and tears leak out of my cheeks "DAD!" I cried out "DAD WERE ARE YOU!? MUM NEEDS YOU! PLEASE! DADDY! PLEASE COME BACK!" I shout in tears and in desperation my voice echos in the whole area, but there was no response... I fell on my knees "*cryingnoises* please come back! " my voice quiets down and I put my hands on my head "Please..." tears fell from my cheeks like rain "Daddy...come back...*crying noises*" I sayed were I was crying my eyes out, I was alone, my mother can't take care of me and my father doesn't give a thought about what happens to me or my siblings.

"Arima..." *I hear a familiar voice and I raise my head up and it was Crusade and my eyes went wide and he went down on one knee to my level and then he wipes away my tears and his yellow eyes look into my dark brown eyes "It's ok Arima don't cry, I'm here" he spoke softly, his voice was soothing to me almost as if he knew I was in alot of pain "*sniff* C-crusade...do you know any healing powers?" "yes why?" "well I was wondering if you could use them on my mother... something happened to my father and my mother can't take care of me or my siblings since she's badly hurt and my brother says that she won't be able to live." He rubs my back "Ok I'm readdy just lead me the way."

I get up from the floor and then I lead him to were my mother was and he saw that she was in a capsule and she had an oxygen mask on her since she could bearly breathe, my ears flatten and I looked a Crusade "Please Crusade... heal her..." he looks at my mother with pity and then he held out his hands and then they glow and as that happens my mother's wounds and she breathes the sigh of relief and she tosses over.

Cusade then puts his hands down and my head turns to him "thank you so much Crusade" "well if that's all you need..." * he then turns and started to walk away "wait!" I grab his hand and he looked at me "were are you going? " "well I thought that since I only needed to heal your mother I was going to be on my way " * I held his hand tighter "will I see you again?" I ask softly "May be you will one day, if you ever need me then call me" with that said he leaves and my mother wakes up slowly.

It felt like a flame lit in my chest, I really hope that he does come back... it was amost as if he was soothing the pain I had in the inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since I met Crusade the feelings I felt change it almost felt like he was healing me in the inside but... I only just met him... but in any case he did help my 'broken family' I put that quotes since my father did come back at last and married my mother, years seems to have passed and Crusade never left my mind nore did he leave my heart ... I wished I could see him again so much...even though that short time we just had with each other but I felt a connection with him, I look up in the sky wondering if he will comeback and sure enough he did but... not for a good reason.  
One day my father told my mother to stay inside and we couldn't hear or see anything since his puppet was blocking everything, my mother desperately tried to see what was happening and then the smell of blood filled the air, my mother's face looked horrified "P-please don't tell me that's Eclipse's blood..." she says in a shaky voice, when the puppet vanished my father was laying on the floor unconscious and covered in blood, bleeding from the mouth , chest and arms and there was Crusade beside him.  
He then took my father by the arm and dragged his wounded body somewhere "Mum we have to hurry Crusade is taking him somewhere" *we both ran out side and my mother yells out "Crusade!" he stops and takes out holy water.

"Crusade it's me Alana" my mother continues to yell "What are you doing with my father Crusade?" his eyes look at the both of us "I'm just returning him to were he belongs" "Please let him go Crusade he's hurt badly, let me treat his wounds..." my mother begs "*sigh* fine" he lets go of my father's arm and vanishes.

"Wait!" my mother yells "leave him mum you have other things to worry about" I look at my wounded father and my mother nods her head then picks him up and gently carried his wounded body back home.I followed my mother quietly and when my mother got home she lays dad on the bed , she then gets the first aid kit and a bowl that had water in it and a cloth, she then took off his bloody clothes and then she grabs the white cloth and cleans the open wounds with the water, he suddenly has a coughing fit and blood comes out of his mouth as he coughs, it startled the both of us and my mother looks up at me "Arima I need you to get an I.v Bag for me ok?" I nod my head then I went to get the I.v bag.

When I got back my mother had her hand on my father's chest, her eyes were closed and her eyes were glowing and so was her hand, it looks like she was healing him from the inside so he doesn't cough up any more blood and I haded her the I.V bag when she was done "thank you" she says ,she linked a tube in it that was also connected to my father's arm and she places the I.v bag on the I.v poll, she then stats putting bandages on his wounds and when she was done doing that she sits on the chair close to the bed and then she kisses her husband on the lips.

I stayed in the room for about 10 mints thinking to my self "Why would he do this? Why would Crusade hurt my father? why would he take him away to were he belongs? My father doesn't belong to anyone else besides my mother, so why was he trying to brake our family? has he changed?" so meany questions with out answers...so the only way to find out was to find Crusade I leave the room and I went out the house to find Crusade, I was unaware that he was somewhere close by.

I walked to a forest that wasn't far from home I sigh sadly as I hung my head then I feel an angelic energy and I lift my head up"Crusade is that you?" I asked out loud and sure enough Crusade appeared out of the shadows and his yellow eyes were looking directly at me "what do you want?" he says in a calm voice "I want answers...why was you taking away my father when you know that my mother needs him?"

"*sigh* Some sacrifices must be made my child for the grater good, unless your mother wants to fight someone who is stronger so that her husband stays with her"

"Good...? Good!?" I yell out in anger "HOW IS BRAKING MY FAMILY A GOOD THING!? DON'T YOU REMEMBER THE LAST TIME MY FATHER LEFT!? MY MOTHER TURNED INTO A EXE AND ALMOST DIED!" tears streamed down my cheeks as I speak. "..." he says nothing and looks away.

"Crusade please..." my voice begs " I know you're an angel and I'm asking you to help us like the last time." "well there is one way but there's a price" "Ok what will that be? " he points to his lips and I was confused by this "*sniff* you're not going to tell me are you angel?" "A kiss Arima, that's all I ask for" a blush dusted my cheeks when he said that and my tears stopped rolling "A-a kiss?" my eyes look the other way and I tried to control the pounding of my heart "Well... to tell you the truth I do have a crush on you..." my sentince trailed off.  
"ok no problem I can do that" I looked at him and then I put my hand on his cheeks and my lips press on his and he closes his eyes, the way I kissed him was a mixture between how my father kisses my mother and mother kisses my father "*muffled moans*" he moans in my mouth and he kisses back, I then use my strength to pin him to a wall and my head moves closer to his and my toungue licks his, he puts his arms around my waist and he also kisses back.

 ***sex secene***

I broke the kiss and my hand begins stroking his white furred chest "*slightly louder muffled moans*" he moans into the kiss again and he moves one hand on my hip and I began to feel a certain desire. I slowly move my hand to his waist. The feelings I feel when I touch his angelic like body, soft like silk, and his moans that escaped his lips, is the same sounds a pure innocent soul would make and the way he moves my hands on my hip encourages me to want to continue.  
I move my hand all the way down to his 'headgwolfhood' and I tease it by slowly rubbing it with my hand "*moan* A-aaah~ " he moans and tilted his head back and then I lick his neck "you like that?" my hand continues to tease his 'headgwolfhood' and he begins to become hard and then I move my lips from his neck to his chest , he bights his lip "*slightly louder moan* " he then moves his hand to my chest and his hand gently grabs one of my covered breasts "*moan* Aaah~ " I moan then I get my finger and I made a split in the middle of my black t-shirt all the way down to were the letters R.I.P was written.

I press my chest against his and my mouth seals his "*muffled moans*" he moans again and then I broke the kiss again and then I used my strength to pin him on his back and then I move my lips to his 'headgwolfhood' and I began to suck it roughly "*moan* This is way better then a kiss" he says in a lustful voice and I continue sucking, deep throating and teasing him , as I continue this he gropes my breasts "*muffled moan*" my eyes close and I seemed to enjoy his touch.  
I then take off my black shorts and underwear and I mounted on top of him and I gave him a small lick to the neck and then I move down his body and then I went down my knees and then I lower my self and his 'headgwolfhood' enters into my 'flower' "*grones*" he tilted his head back and his eyes closes tight, even though this was my first time doing this it didn't hurt me and then I lower my self down so that my lips were close to his neck and my warm breath hits his neck and his eyes slightly open looking up at me.

"D-dam...you're so good for a virgin." he says "well it's in my D.N.A" I replied back then I continue to move up and down roughly but I didn't go deep enough to brake the barrier so he could take my virginity. Faster and faster I went and Crusade cups my breasts and grits his teeth and breathes heavily and pushes his hips up, and then I climax and my juices went everywhere, Crusade did orgasim but he didn't climax.

 ***End Of Sex Scene***


	3. Chapter 3

I slowly got up and I take off my ripped t-shirt and then I used it to cover my bear chest and then I pull my shorts up "I-I'm sorry" Crusade says as his eyes look to the right " My church told me not to climax in case a female captures me..." "It's ok Crusade" I stroke his cheek then I kissed it "I'm not going to use you nore am I going to leave you."

He smiles then he blushes a little then he gets up and he strokes the side of my head "and I promise that I'm going to heal you Arima and I'm going to keep my promise" a blush dusted my cheeks "(his words are still soothing me)"I thought to my self then I lick his neck "you stay here I have to check on my father then you'll explain your self"

I walk back to my home and I slowly open the door and I went to the room were I last saw my mother and father , my father slept peacefully his hand was on his chest and he breathes softly and quietly and my mother was on the bed with him, her left arm resting on his chest and the other hand was behind his head.  
I walk to the side where my father laid and I sigh softly then I lean down and kissed my father on the head "I still love you so much daddy" I whisper " you may or may not care about my but you brought me into this world and I love you so, so much and I promise you..." I slowly went on my knees and I whisper in his ear "I'm going to protect this family"

With that said I got back up and then I turn to leave then I stop and I turn my head back to look at my parents one more time then I smile at the both of them "I love you both" I whisper then I walk out the room then I close the door.

I walk down the steps and I walk out the door and I closed it behind me and I walked back to Crusade who was waiting for me "Right now for for answers.." "*sigh* look your father has one of the eyes of a creature, a Wolf and Chaos is connected to this somewhat, my orders were that I were to retreave Eclipse since he left the group and the leader didn't like that much"

"That sounds like he is more stronger then my dad" "Exactly" he says "But you wounded him and you was forceing him to go back why?" "..." Crusade looks down and away "I had no choice..." "What? Why?" "It's becuse... I have one of the eyes of a creature, a phoenix and I had to take orders from the main master"

"It doesn't have to be that way Crusade..." I take his hand "Please... I want the old Crusade back..." Crusade looked at me shocked when I said that "I want the Crusade who helped me, who saved my mother and my family" we looked at each other in the eyes for a moment then Crusade brushes his hand on my face and cheek "You don't need to worry Arima, I'll always be the Crusade you know and love" we both kiss each other with passion.

*8 months later*

It's been 8 months since me and Crusade started dateing and I could never be happer , it was a normal day and the sun was shining as bright as ever I was in my home were I now linve and I went down the steps and Crusade was laying on the couch, he wore a yellow jumper with black pants I walk to him and I kneel down to him and then I hug him a certain way.

"Uum... are you doing?" he asked in a confused way and I giggled "*giggle* What does it look like silly?" I giggle and I lick his neck "*moaning softly* What are you planning Arima?" a smirk played a cross my lips then I pulls him closer to me so that his ear was close to my mouth and I whisper softly .  
"Well I'm not going to force you to do anything but if you let me... I want to have you~ " I sofly bight his ear then licked his neck again "*moans softly from the action* Have me as in..-" I cut him off "Well if you don't understand then don't worry my angel~ you will"

 ***Sex scene***

I pin his wrists down so he couldn't move and then his eyes looked at mine innocently, the same feeling I felt when I met him haven't left and this time the disire was stronger then ever.  
I lightly bight his neck and then my lips presses on his with a fiery passion "*muffled mones*" this time we both moaned into the kiss and I felt Crusade move his tongue in my mouth and trying to move his hands but it was no use.

Like last time I get a finger and my naile makes a rip in the middle of my black t-shirt and my left hand releases his wrist , releasing his right hand when I did this Crusade moved his hand to my chest and softly grabbing my left breast.

I broke the kiss qickly and there was a chin of saliva connected to our lips"*Gasps then moans softly*" A moan excaped my lips , his touch was so...so soothing, it made me feel magnitized to him, he moves his hand delicatly and I bight my lip trying to control this over powering feeling, he then starts rubbing the nipple and that's when it felt like my vision went black for a second.

When I was able to see again I notice that my lips were on Crusade's neck and my teeth were on his skin bighting lightly, he was beathing more faster and I could feel his warm breath hitting my neck and ear, his hand still moving on my breast and I bight harder then I released the skin I had in my mouth , and then I move my lips lower then I lick his chest roughly and one of my hands clenches his fur and I made light scratches.

"*Moaning softly*" He moans as I did this and when he moaned I then lick lower and lower till I reach his 'Headgwolfhood' and then I roughly began sucking, one hand moving down slowly also reaching his 'Headgwolf hood' and rubbing it up and down and my other hand brushing his chest and fur softly.  
"*grones* A-arima..." he calls out my name as he moans I then I pull out his 'Headwolfhood' out of my mouth then move back up, my nose touching his and my darkdrown eyes looking at his yellow eyes, it was almost like we were stearing at each other's souls "Yes..?" I asked him softly "Don't you think that it's my turn to show you what I've got?" he said "Ok then Angel" I then move off of him and I lay beside him faceing him "Show me what you've got" as soon as I said that he moves me on my back and then he moves on top of me then he kisses my neck and a blush dusted my cheeks.

As he kept kissing my neck his hand started from my waist then slowly moving up to my ripped t-shirt , he moves the fabric compleatly exposing my chest then both of his hands move up more to my breasts and a little grone exaped my lips. "Do you like that?" "*grone* Y-yes I d-do" He carrys on for a few minuets and he asks "you want me to go lower?" "Yes *grones*" and he did what he was aked he went lower to my 'flower' and started to lick, faster and faster till I was close to climaxing.  
He slowly put his 'Hegwolfhood' im my 'flower' "*gasp* Oh my gosh Crusade, you're bigger then last time! *grone*" and after I said that he thrusted in and out slowly so he didn't hurt me. "*moaning slightly louder* Oh Crusade, go deeper please! *grones*" he respondes "O-ok *groan*" as he pushed his 'Hedgewolfhood' inside deeper a barrier stopped him from going inside more.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asks "YES! DO IT!*grone*" I responded "Ok" he says after, so he thrusted with a larg amout of speed and broke though the barrier to take the rest of my verginity. "Aaaaaah!" I yell in pleasure and I bight my lip. He continues to thrust then he grips my breast as he tries to go deeper then he kisses my neck he then tells me he was getting close "C-cimax in me!" I say in a shaky voice as I wes gettign ready to climax and he responded "O-ok are you sure?" "YES! CLIMAX INSIDE ME NOW!"

A few seconds later he shot his load inside me and I climaxed at the same time, his climax was warming and coating my insides. He growled very loudly as he did. We ere both out of breath, and tied with me he waited to disconnect.

 ***End of Sex Scene***

After about 10 minuets of waiting he fell on the ground next to me and he says out of breath "I-I love y-you" while he was gasping for air. I look at him and say "I love you too Crusade" I nuzzle on his chest. I slept in his arms of the tiring session we both experianced. He fell asleep a few seconds after I did with a smile on his face.

The next day next day came quickly, quickly then before the wam sun light hits my face and I could feel a nice warm feeling around me and a loud sound of a heartbeat and soft breathing, my eyes flitter open and I saw that my head was resting on Crusade's chest, he was still sleeping, I smiled and then I kiss his forhead softly so I didn't wake him up and I put my black shorts on and I grabbed my black T-shirt and I leave the room, I went up to my room to grab another black T-shirt and I was also looking for the sowing box to sow the rip I made on my T-shirt.

About a few minits of sowing the rip I went to the bathroom to take a shower when I finished I then realized something "(Wait... Pokehumans can get pregnant the next day...)" I then took a good look at my self "( so since I'm half pokehuman does that mean I'm...)" My eyes widen and everything freezes around me. "Oh no..." I say to my self loudly "I haven't even told my parents about my relationship with Crusade and I could be carrying his child!"


	4. Chapter 4

I pace back and forth and I start to panic "(oh no, oh no what am I going to do?)" I thought to my self "(How am I going to tell Crusade this?)" after about 10 minuets I gather my self then I came out of the bathroom and I went down the steps and I look over to Crusade, he was still sleeping.

I went to his side then I shake him awake "Crusade wake up, Wake up!"

his eyes open "W-what? What?" his voice sounds tried still. "I'm pregnant!" He jolted up and his eyes looked at me shocked and he stand up "W-what did you just say?" I repeat "I'm pregnant..." silents fills the room and I brake the silents "I'm half pokehuman, pokehumans get pregnant the next day..." He looked like he was in shock and in disbelief "I can't belive it..." he sat back down and he put his hands on his head " I'm going to be a father..."

"Crusade. You know I have to tell my perants about our relationship right...? And about my pregnancy" "I know" He sighs as he rubs his head, I sit next to him then I rub his back "Hay, I'll be right beside you Crusade. Besides I'm not going to let my father hurt you. Though at the same time. I don't know if he would care." My ears flatten and I look down.

Crusade lifted his head and then he moved one hand under my chin and lifted it up so I was looking at his yellow eyes " It's ok Arima, i'm sure that everything will be ok. Even though I have a feeling on what might happen when your father finds out." With that he got up and I took his hand and we was on our way to my parents house.

We walk to the door were my parents live, just as I was about to put my knuckles to the door I look at Crusade "Are you sure you'll be ok Crusade?" he nods his head and with that I knock on the door, it wasn't long till the door creeked open and on the other side was my twin brother Espiridión "Arima? is that you? Wow it's been a while" he said in a surprised tone "Hello brother, is mum and dad home?" I asked "yeah they are, come in" he opens the door more and then me and Crusade walked in and Espiridión noticed "Who's that with you?"

"(Oh...that's right)" I say in my head then I trurned to my brother then I looked at Crusade "Crusade this is my twin brother Espiridión" They look at each other "Hi Crusade" Crusade smiled and repied "Hello Espiridión"

They didn't say anything else and then as I walk in the living room Espiridión closed the door behind us "I'll get mum and dad then" He went up the stairs and me and Crusade waited on the couch.

8 minuets passed then we hear the creeks of the stairs. And the sound of someone coming down, first came my dad who was still wounded from the fight him and Crusade had. Next came my mother who was making sure he doesn't reopen his wounds, they both sat on the opposite side and my father gives a dirty look at Crusade.

"What is it you want to tell us?" my mother asks "Well... me and Crusade are dating." My mother looked a little surprised "Really? you are?" My father sat ther quietly not shoing any emotion and he looks like he could kill something or someone "Oh yeah and theres another thing..." I said as I rub my head "what is it?" my mother asks "Well..." my voice tralls off I'm pregnant..."

"WHAT!?" my father's face was filled with rage and he pulls out his dagger and runs to Crusade and swung the dagger but it misses becuse Curade quickly moves out the way" YOU GOT!" he swings again it misses but bearly "MY DAUGHTER!" he swings again and again it misses "PREGNANT!?" "Eclipse stop!" my mother yells then she stood infront of my raging father and he sinks into the ground and became a shadow then reaches to Crusade and he appers be hind him then he pulls out his dagger and holds the blade to his neck and he whispers wickidly in is ear.

"I'm going to kill you slowly and painfuly, I'm going to make you regret the day you got my daughter pregnant." before he could do anything he felt a sharp pain and he dropped his dagger "*Gasp* Aaaah...!" he yells in pain as he then chenches where his wounds were. "Eclipse. You shouldn't move shouldn't move so much, you'll open your wounds!" she walks over to him and moves him away from Crusade and layed him down on the bed he was resting on before.

"W-will he be ok?" I asked in a worried voice my mother looked at me and she gave me a soft smile "Don't worry Arima, Your father will be ok, he just needs to rest a little more" My father gives an evil glear at Crusade "I'm sorry that I attacked you..." Cusade says softly "Whatever 'Angel' go kill your self." My father said in reply, Crusade sighs then leaves

I sigh a little then I also went outside, I walk alone in the forest, I was trying to find Crusade but no luck... it wasn't long my brother Espiridión came to my side and we walked togeather, side by side. "Hay you ok?" he asks me "Yeah I'm just trying to find my boyfriend that's all but I can't find him" "You want to go to the beach?" he asks, my eyes look at him and I smied "Sure" I said softly


	5. Chapter 5

Me and my brother continued walking for a few minuets and over the horizon, the ocean came into view. At the same time, the bitter sent of burning fire greeted us. "(What's going on!?)" I thought to my self, a thin plume of smoke snaked upward though the clear blue sky. We soon saw the source: a roadeside village was being razed.

"Arima. We're changing our course. we have to go to that village." Says my brother "We mustn't, Brother! It's too dangerous!" " Have you forgotten, Arima? We're both still angels we must always act in the name of jusrice." "Yes but..!"

At times like these, Espiridión seemed too kind and noble to be a half demon though he did want to use more angel powers rather then demon powers. "We've no time for talk. There has to be something we can do to help." he said.

Ignoring my please, Espiridión made a beelinge for the burning village, the flames engulfing the village seemed to be leaping towards the sky. Espiridión ran heading towards it, and I dicided to follow.

The fire had left most of the village in smoldering ruin. Everywere we looked, there were bodies of fallen pokemon. "(This is just horrible...)" I thought to my self.

It was an inferno that still kept spreading, and our expressions betrayed the grimness of the situation. "(We two alone won't be able to put this fire out. It looks like this village is done for...) Brother, the fires will soon spread to where we stand. It's a real pity, but we must leace for our own safety."

But, no sooner had I told told Espiridión this, then... "H-...help..." We heard a female pokemon's voice, weakly crying out for help. We hurried off in its direction. We soon found it's source. A burning wearhouse, witch looked as if it could collapse any minute. Within it was the female pokemon, who looked to be with child, pleading for rescue.

"Stay right there! I'll help you!" my bother says and with no regard to his own safety, Espiridión was already to leap into this burning warehouse. I found myself holding him back.

"Brother, I undersand how you feel, but it's simpily too dangerous!" I call out to him "That wearhouse won't stay up mush longer! I can't allow you to place your self in harm's way!" He closed his eyes "Arima. She is with chils. There is a new life within her." He opens his eyes and with in a firm yet tender grip on my arm, Espiridión gave a gentle smile.

"If I can save her, that means there will be two survivors. They will be the future of this village. This village is in ruins, It is my duty...No,my desire, to save both."

And with that, Espiridión dashed into the burning warehouse.

"(Brother is veary kind, by itself, that wouldn't be a problem. but it means he cannot handle making braking calls, he stays true to his hart, and leads with it ) I thought to my self. The Sight of a smiling Espiridión extendinf his hand to the pregnant pokemon filled me with worrying thought, Swiftly, Espiridión carried her out. he then placed her into my arms "She seems to have hurt her ankle. Please help her walk." He says and I nod my head " Yes, I will. " I didn't have Espiridión's streangth since I was pregnant my self, I had to set the female pokemon down once, then offer my shoulder to lean on.

It was only instant that I took my eyes off of Espiridión, in search of a safer place "Burn it all down! More flaming arrows! Kill anyone that fights back!" said an unknown voice "Could that be the one who started the fire?" Said my brother then I looked at him "Brother, we must flee!" I call out.

Though the haze of fire, we could see the faint outlines of the enemy. A volley of flaming arrows came from their direction. "Arima! hurry take her to safety!" Espiridión calls out"*Gasp* Ahh...!" the female pokemon wippers an. d he went to the direction. "Brother!"

As I leave one of the arrows struck the flaming warehouse, engulfing our surriundings in a sea of fire, the female pokemon whome I was surpporting let off a pircing scream. Hurriedly, I tuned to look.

*CRASH!* The wearhouse, still inflames, came crashing down furiously, my screams were drowned out by the roar of collapsing rubble, and a cold sweat trickled down my spine. "(Brother, he's still inside!) I thought to my self and though the flames, I saw Espiridión. he was laying on his back and blood leaked out of his mouth, one of the massive warehouse beams had fallen on top of him ,and he couldn't move "Brother, I'll be right there to help you!" I call out to him.

After finding a safe hiding place for the female pokemon, I ran though the sparks and the smoke for the wearhouse ruins. Just as I was ready to leap in the bellowing flames, brother slowly smiled as he coughed up blood.

"Arima. I won't let you come any closer..." after he said that I froze where I was "What?" he coughs up more before he replies "My body...It won't move. Besides, it's olnly a matter of time before the fire will swallow this wear house, too."

"That won't matter, so as long as you stay alive! I, I can move those beams..." I said "You're very skilled Arima. But you could never remove these beams cuse you're preagnant...We both know that, do we not?" he says in reply "Ngh..." The beams whitch were crushing Espiridión's chest couldn't be lifted, not with my streangth I have now. I didn't want to admit it but it was true, those beams were engulfed in fames, taking Espiridión with them.

"Arima...As your brother I have three tasks for you." he says as he holds out his hand and it glows , he was using the last of his energy to create something "B-Brother...!?" I l looked shocked "First... Make sure that female pokemon gets to safety..." his hand glows brighter with the remaining energy and aura he had left "Second...tell mum and dad that I'm sorry...and Third..." He coughs up more blood as a black crystal necklace starts to form "Take what's left of my soul with you...Arima...The future of this village and my soul..Both I leave to you..." he gasps for air "Brother!" I cried out "I leave these tasks to you, Arima, So there may be sorrow..., no more, for anyone..." he took his last breath and the crystal glows brighter and lifted up and floated to me and a bright light flashed as it turned into a necklace.

And with that, a columan of flame erased Espiridión from my view, I held the black crystal in the palm of my hand and tears fall from my cheeks "N-no...I can't believe this, I won't..." I to my self out loud and looked up again where once stood a wearhouse, now remained only roaring crimson flames, It was at that moment I knew. Knew that I had lost the most important person in my life, the one who had always been there for me.

We were twins, after all. We had an unspoaken, unbrakable bond...One that vanished in that moment, After making sure the woman found a save haven, I walked around whar was left of the village. Espiridión's last words were always on my mind, it seemed there were no other survivors, as soon as I returned to the smoldering warehouse ruins, I clenched the black crystal he gave me and an inexpressible feeling of loos swept over me.

"(Brother can't be dead. I won't belive it. He was always so kind, Too kind, even. Trying to save everyone, and paying the price for it. He's always been like that.) I thought to my self as I gazed upon the still-roaring flames, I was transfixed. I couldn't move, couldn't leave this wearhouse. "(I can do no more for this village. I have to leave too.)"

It was then I heard uproarious laughter shatter the silence.

There was A girl walking though the flames. With perverted glee, she kicked any bodies she came aross, living or dead she with a read fringe, purple hair , one ear blue, one ear red, one eye pure white , one eye that looked like an exe and she wore a darkblue and light blue stripped t-shirt and dark blue shorts.

"Hahahaha! This is for you my senpai! Burn it all, down to the ground!" she joyfully barked orders to her clones, then cackled with a sinister glee "This was all for you senpai I brought doom to this village! hehehe all of you villigers can beg all you want, I'll still leave your homes in ashes!"

"(This girl...She's the one who set this village on fire!)" No sooner had that thought passed though my head, then I felt my breath catch in my thoram and blood rush to my head, I realied my trusty dagger "(My brother's dreath must be avenged! No matter how meany clones she has. I'm half demon half angel. It would be easy to decapitate that girl, I don't care whether I live or die, so as long as I can take her down!) " I thought to my self I was so filled with rage that I forgot that I was pregnant.

"All right, that oughta do it, back to home we go. Word'll get out about what happened here soon enough."

With that, she turned her back and began to walk away. It was the perfect opporunity...Or, so I thought. Steeling my grip on my dagger, I took my step though the flames.

In a blink of an eye, that girl was sorrounded by colones. It seemed that these fierce, seasoned clones had sensed my preasence. "What is it? Is some headstrong fool looliking for blood?" the sneering girl spat out, while her clones narrowed their eyes to try and spot me, Thankfully, the walls of flame acted as a veil and hid my position. It was soon obvious that they werent going to make the first move.

The girl seemed secure in her own turned to talk away, guffaling all the while. "(I shouldn't let her get away . But I cant take on that meany enemies by myself...Espeshily if I'm preagnant)" In the time I waisted hesitating, fire had engulfed everything around me. The girl's disgusting laughter soon faded away. "(I was my Brother's Keeper. I asked for this responsibility myself. And still, I couldn't save him...)" My sorrow was replaced by regret, and it was then I remembered what Espiridión would would aways say.

"We're both still angels we must always act in the name of jusrice." I then think in my head "(I have to do something, or else my brother's sacrifice will all be for nothing. I can't allow that to happen. But what's the right thing to do?) The flames burned even higher, tainging the sky in a crimson hue, Everything was awash in red. And it was then that I made my choice. "(I have to act in my brother's place, and make a name for myself as part of the protecters like my mother, then, I can resore this villege. And someday I will avenge my brother. I'll never forget what that girl looked like. I will take her life with my own hands, for my brother, but there is something I must do first...)"

I place my hand on the black crystal "Brother...I'll make sure your sacrifice was not in vain.." I say out loud and With that,I fused my soul to it so my life was connected to it "(From now on, I won't be mortal anymore. As of today...I'm going to be immortal so nothing can kill me)" I turn my back to the burning flames whitch surrounded me. in silence.

I had to go back home, to tell my mother, father and my boyfriend what happened. And so I began walking though the flames. I had to do it, no matter how hard it may prove to be...


End file.
